Imperialdramon
Imperialdramon is the true protagonist of Digimon Adventure 02. He is mega form of Paildramon. They are voiced by Derek Stephen Prince (ExVeemon) and Paul St. Peter (Stingmon) together. Imperialdramon has four different forms. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode Imperialdramon Dragon Mode is an Ancient Dragon Digimon. He is an ultimate Digimon that existed in ancient times. There is a clear distinction between him and other Digimon in terms of existence or ability. Also, Imperialdramon is called the Dragon Mode, but there seems to exist a "Fighter Mode" (竜人形態 (ファイターモード) Ryuujin Keitai (Faitā Mōdo), lit. "Dragon Man Form") that is able to liberate all of his power. However, it is said that that form has never been seen. Due to his immense power, controlling Imperialdramon is next to impossible, and depending on how he is raised, he may become a savior or a god of destruction. Imperialdramon wields the "Positron Laser" on his back. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Imperialdramon Fighter Mode is an Ancient Dragon Man Digimon. He is a form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that liberated all of his power, changing form into the legendary Fighter Mode (竜戦士 (ファイターモード) Ryū Senshi (Faitā Mōdo), lit. "Dragon Warrior"). This form of Imperialdramon is an ultimate Digimon that acquired a great intellect by changing from the difficult-to-control Dragon Mode to a human form. It is said that the power to destroy a planet dwells in his attacks. Imperialdramon Fighter wields the "Positron Laser", equipped to his right arm. Also, when he awakens to perfect justice, he is able to transform into an even further Mode. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Black) Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Black) is the virus counterpart of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Imperialdramon Paladin mode Imperialdramon Paladin Mode is an Ancient Dragon Digimon. He is a form of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode that acquired the power of the holy knight Omnimon, powering up and changing form into a legendary holy knight. As the final, strongest form of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode that was told of since ancient times, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode descended in a time of great disruption in the ancient Digital World and rescued the world from complete collapse. However, all of the details of that era are a mystery, and if research into Digimon and the Digital World progresses, it is likely that they will eventually be clarified. Imperialdramon Paladin mode wields the ultimate "Omni Sword" (Omega Blade). He is the founder of the Royal Knights. Powers *'Mega Crusher' (Mega Death): In Dragon mode, fires super-massive dark matter, swallowing everything within a dark space and completely annihilating everything within a radius of a few hundred meters around the impact-point of the dark matter. *'Positron Laser': In Dragon mode, fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser. *'Shining Blade' (Splendor Blade): In Dragon mode, slashes with his claw. *'Eternal Zeal': In Dragon mode, releases a maelstrom of fire. *'Double Positron Laser': In Dragon mode, combines his Positron Laser with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's to deal immense damage. *'Positron Laser': In Fighter mode, fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser. *'Giga Crusher' (Giga Death): In Fighter mode, inserts the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on his chest, then emits all of his body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher". *'Splendor Blade': In Fighter Mode, manifests a sword of light from his gauntlet and slashes down at the opponent. *'Dragon Kick '(Fighter Mode) *'Dragon Knee '(Fighter Mode) *'Majestic Strike '(Fighter Mode) *'Supreme Positron Laser' (Super Positron Laser) (Fighter Mode) *'Giga Crusher' (Ion Blaster): In Fighter Mode, deploys a cannon from the dragon face on his chest, then fires a gigantic blast of energy. *'Imperial Claw '(Fighter Mode) *'Imperial Crusher' (Fighter Mode) *'Double Positron Laser': In Fighter Mode, combines its Positron Laser with Imperialdramon Dragon Mode's to deal immense damage. *'Giga Death '(Fighter Mode Black) *'Positron Laser '(Fighter Mode Black) *'Omni Sword' (Omega Blade): In Paladin Mode, cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of the Omni Sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data. *'Giga Crusher' (Giga Death): In Paladin Mode, inserts the Positron Laser into the dragon face on his chest, then emits all of hid body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher". *'Positron Laser': In Paladin Mode, fires the Positron Laser. *'Splendor Blade': In Paladin Mode, manifests a sword of light from his gauntlet and slashes down at the opponent. Gallery 300px-ZT39_cap.jpg 2221-60c1ee655f48c4c68112f53f749b21bb.jpg 99159_161593.jpg DelectableSoreGuineafowl-small.gif DevotedWhirlwindIcterinewarbler-max-1mb.gif gritty_imperialdramon_full.jpg hqdefault imperialdramon attack.jpg images imperialdramon.jpg imperialdramon paladin.jpg imagesz.jpg Imperialdramon.full.288672.jpg imperialdramon_attacking_bus.gif imperialdramon-102082.jpg imperialdramon-digimon-adventure-02-54.jpg imperialdramon-digimon-revenge-of-diaboromon-8.98.jpg imperialdramon-fighter-mode-digimon-adventure-02-25.2.jpg imperialdramon-fighter-mode-digimon-all-star-rumble-4.26.jpg imperialdramon-fighter-mode-digimon-revenge-of-diaboromon-3.16.jpg imperialdramon-paladin-mode-digimon-revenge-of-diaboromon-54.8.jpg maxresdefault imperialdramon.jpg maxresdefaults imperialdramon.jpg p.txt.jpg SorrowfulAmbitiousHoneybadger-mobile.jpg tumblr_nmuynaibDx1u2x2x0o1_r1_400.gif Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Shape Shifters Category:Non Humans Category:Elementals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Derek Stephen Prince Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Paul St. Peter Category:Royal Knights